Lost conversations of Klaroline
by xsopheeex
Summary: OK so basically I asked around on Tumblr to see if anyone else wondered about the conversations that have been missed out between Klaroline and there are a few different ones. I renamed it from the first one I did as I decided to add them to the same story, they are not in order as I write them when I'm in a certain mood.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish you hadn't made that promise…" Caroline moaned. She was lying on the forest floor propped up by her elbows, still managing to keep her usual elegant demeanour despite the apparent discomfort provided by the forest debris. That was one of the many things she enjoyed about being a vampire. To think she was enjoying the perks, while the one who had given them to her was dying at this very second. Except that wasn't exactly what Caroline had on her mind…

Distraction came in the form of Klaus Mikaelson, original hybrid, king. Of course, she had seen him half naked before, but in entirely different circumstances to right now. There were no pliers this time but Klaus had plenty of tools of his own.

"Ah, sweetheart, are you telling me you would have confessed your feelings for me if I hadn't?" The corners of his lips turned up in that seductive crooked smile that was part of the reason Caroline found herself in the position she was in now.

Displaying yet more of innocence that Klaus so adored in her, she looked up through her lashes and started; "I know… you're right I wouldn't –"

"Of course I'm right, aren't I always?" Klaus grinned cockily. Ugh, if Tyler had said that Caroline would have slapped him, after all it was Klaus that had made Tyler what he was now. Of course, she had been reassured that if Tyler was still answering to Klaus, he never would have hurt her like he'd done.

"Yes" she said begrudgingly, silently acknowledging the time he had been guessed that Elena was sired to Damon "But still, I know I said I'm at college but with Elena with Damon and Bonnie with Jeremy and Matt sat the grill along with Elena killing the only new friend I had… It's kind of lonely and depressing to be studying alone all the time"

"By friend… I presume you mean Jesse; I think he was more than just a friend wasn't he?"

"Just because you said you intended to me my last love, doesn't mean…wait, how do you know about Jesse?" Klaus smiled knowingly.

"Love, if I let you in on all my secrets, then my reputation as the big bad original would be tarnished; I was just curious to see how soon it took Tyler to come back to you".

Caroline rolled her eyes, however she was obviously glad that Tyler hadn't managed to harm Klaus in any way, not that she really had any doubt that he could be harmed. But seriously, had it even been worth breaking up over the slightest chance that serious damage could be done?

"I think I would be more comfortable continuing this conversation with clothes on. Oh but wait, you just ruined one of my favourite tops" Caroline chastised "could you not of waited a second more?"

"Love, I think you underestimate the power you have over me, as much as I hate to admit or even have weaknesses, you are by far my biggest. It pains me to think of you with anyone but myself even though initially I know that's what you wanted but you must see we complement each other well".

One of the downsides to being a vampire was every emotion felt was amplified dramatically. For Caroline, the emotions were passion and gratitude which brought tears to her eyes. No one spoke to her like that. She, Caroline Forbes, was always second choice. For Tyler it was revenge and pride, for Matt it would always be Elena, for Damon it was Elena. Stefan was a beautiful, genuine friend but he still cared for Elena above all else. It was about time she found someone who chose her, above revenge, pride and above Elena. Caroline was a good vampire and surely she deserved this.

Klaus came to her side at once, somehow managing to pull his clothes on simultaneously. His gentle artist's fingers moved to tuck a curl behind Caroline's delicate ear.

"You know this doesn't mean you can't join me once you've finished college. I initially thought this would be closure for me, to know you had moved on and no longer felt this attraction, but it appears our feelings have been further ignited not extinguished". Klaus bent to touch his forehead delicately to hers, looking her directly in her eyes. His accent only made his words sound more genuine and beautiful. "You were right, I can be redeemed and I am capable of love. I love you Caroline. And I know you'll feel guilty for a while after I'm gone; tell Elena, Bonnie whoever, that this was nothing, a mistake, so they don't think they can run to me for help and they don't judge you, but just know that this wasn't just some fling in the woods for me, I am head over heels for you sweetheart and I know one day you'll be ready to accept this and join me." And with that out of his system, he pressed his lips to hers for the tenderest and sweetest of all kisses.

Breaking away, Caroline smiled but then frowned slightly, small creases appearing between her brows.

"You want me to act as this was nothing to me? I want you to stay; screw being noble like Elijah and screw your promise, stay here, be mine, who cares what everyone thinks? You could teach my history of art classes…" she suggested lightly, but really she was serious.

"As enticing as that sounds, I have pressing issues waiting for me in New Orleans. Well I'm sure if I don't Tyler will, so I have something to tell you and I'm not sure on your reaction."

"Klaus, I am so used to your Satan like deeds, surely this can't be any worse and why does Tyler know, of all people?"

"Well, when Tyler came to New Orleans it wasn't just to exact revenge on me, he had other motives. See, shortly after Hayley came to Mystic Falls –"Caroline scowled at the name "let me finish, we had a little chat, and well she pulled on my strings a bit, reminding me that Tyler would always be first choice for you, and well she kind of seduced me, telling me you'd never be fine, the move of a desperate girl, I think".

"I guess you never said I'd be _your_ last love…"

"I could never love Hayley in any way… and well by some twisted miracle, Hayley is pregnant with my child, there, I've said it, go ahead and hate me, you have before". Klaus closed his eyes and waited for the verbal abuse that surely awaited him.

"Klaus… I may hate Hayley and wish that she wasn't the mother of your child, I have no idea how this is even possible, but don't you see this could be the key to your redemption? A fresh start!"

Cautiously, Klaus opened his eyes and peered curiously at Caroline.

"You're not angry?"

"Klaus, I've dealt with a whole load of crap in just the short time I've been a vampire. You just declared your love for me, believe me, I know what a vindictive bitch Hayley can be, I don't blame you. I understand why you have to go back. I'll wait a few years, after all what's that when I'll live forever? I want to finish college, you need to raise your child, and once everything's over we can be together".

For the first time in his hybrid life, tears rolled down Klaus' cheeks whilst he looked adoringly at his true love. There would become a time when they could unite as one, he could wait, be patient.

Caroline stood up and pulled Klaus with her. She locked him in a tight embrace and then looked up with yet more tears in her own eyes.

"Goodbye Klaus, I know you will be my last love and I'll be yours. Cherish your child and she or he will love you in return."

And with that, Klaus gave Caroline one last passionate kiss, the kind that only true soul mates (if vampires have souls) can give and whisked away to fetch Rebekah who was surely enjoying her reconciliation with Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

4x19 Pictures of You

'_Ha, what a joke!'_ Klaus thought, smirking to himself. _'Rebekah, a human?' _He had strutted out of the conversation he'd be having with Elijah and Rebekah, but he still wanted to hear what Elijah had to say to their beloved sister. Well it appeared he wanted her to spend the day as human. That would be hilarious. Of course, that would mean she'd be helping Caroline with Prom.

Oh Caroline, he'd been ever so disappointed when he'd spied her picking out her prom dress with Elena months ago. Granted she'd looked beautiful in it, but he had a dress that he knew would be enough to make his own heart start beating again. It had been designed for Princess Grace of Monaco, but she never got around to wearing it. Klaus had compelled himself a commission for a portrait of the beauty, he'd even allowed himself to pick the Princess' outfit and whilst rooting through her wardrobe (almost as expansive as Rebekah's had been the last time they'd been in New Orleans). Klaus was attracted to any kind of beauty, he loved capturing it in sketches, paintings, anything, that's why he'd wanted to paint one of the most beautiful girls of the time. He'd taken the dress thinking Rebekah would surely need such a beautiful, timeless dress the next time he undaggered her. But now he realised how much he wanted Caroline to ask him for a prom dress. She'd begrudgingly accepted the blue ball gown he'd kind of forced on to her. This time though, he'd hoped she would come to him willingly.

So that is how he found himself outside the only formal dress shop in Mystic Falls, spying on his sister and her new unlikely sidekick Elena. Well that was just his excuse to see Caroline have her final fitting. She was stunning. He tuned his hearing to the conversation Caroline, Rebekah and the others were having. His heart went out to Caroline who was busy restraining herself from snapping Elena's neck. He would have himself, if it weren't for the fact that Rebekah and Caroline would both realise he was spying on them.

He then realised Elena was looking at Caroline's dress with a greedy smirk. Brilliant. All emotionless Elena would need is a little nudge and she'd steal Elena's dress. Just what he needed to see if a distressed Caroline would come to him for a dress.

"Klaus?" She came! Klaus composed himself and put on his best brooding look. "Klaus! Kla… Hello?" Time to drive her crazy.

"Did you not hear me?" Caroline asked exasperated, striding around the corner to find him leaning upon the fireplace with his back turned to her. He smirked slightly and turned his intensely stern gaze upon the beauty.

"Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you, I'm in no mood for company". Oh but he was, he always would be for her, no matter his mood or the circumstance he would always want her around.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're having personal issues but I have a real crisis on my hands" Klaus bit back the smart retort he had in mind and raised his eyebrows. "Elena stole my prom dress. I went to pick it up, and the tailor said that somebody else already did… and when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember". Klaus was really struggling to stop himself from laughing, half out of joy for her coming to him in need and half for how worked up she was about a simple dress.

"Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply, she was compelled." Actually it wasn't, Klaus just used his devilish charm to persuade the woman in the shop that he, Caroline's boyfriend, was picking it up for her as a surprise as she was getting ready, just don't tell Caroline he did. Just a little trip to the room Elena had taken in their house to pass on the dress. If only that were completely true, although the mere thought of using the mundane word 'boyfriend' wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be her forever, no labels, just together forever. This thought was the last straw and Klaus' laughter rocked through him.

"It is not funny" the look she bestowed upon him was a mix of hysterical anger, mostly directed at Elena and annoyance at him laughing.

"I know, I know…" A smirk still played on his lips.

"Then stop laughing… look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me", oh she was going to play the affection card was she? She knew he would not resist her glistening blue eyes. But Klaus played this out with caution, he couldn't readily assume, it would be too obvious.

"Surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities", that's right, complement her, he could feel her frustration radiating out.

"But I don't want just another dress… I want to look hot like Princess Grace of Monaco hot", Klaus bitterly disliked this modern term to describe beauty. It seemed quite savage and almost possessive, the type of thing Tyler would describe Caroline as. He let it slip as to not drive her away, she wanted to channel Grace Kelly and so she would.

"So could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal calibre?" Klaus smiled and bowed low to his princess.

"Follow me Caroline, beware, for this is no mortal wardrobe, though most dresses are Rebekah's, some are mine and I have one I know of one that will give the desired effect you want". As he led her down a steep set of stairs, he could see her eyes filling with joy, he'd done that. A vast room of wardrobes and mirrors lay before their eyes, along with a delicate screen to change behind. Neither of them used vampire speed to rush towards one of the many doors. Instead Klaus watched Caroline's look of awe, he was in awe of her expression.

"In here love, this is where you'll find a dress worthy of you" Caroline walked slowly towards the first wardrobe that Klaus had indicated. It contained a single dress, the dress. He heard her gasp as she took it in. The figure hugging pale cream body with detailed beading and lace and then netting at the bottom, giving the impression of mermaid.

"How do you know me so well?" she whispered and actual tears filled her beautiful eyes. How did he say this without creeping her out?

"I've been around for a long time sweetheart, I know a little about getting to a lady's heart" Klaus reminds her.

"Ho…how many girls have there been?" she asks but it's obvious she's worried about the answer.

"Why? Are you jealous love?" he asked somewhat amused but yet also intrigued that she wanted to know. Caroline punched him playfully.

"Seriously? No, I was just curious to know what it was like to be alive for 1000 years in the romantic department.

"Well, each vampire is different, love I myself am usually far too terrifying for a long term relationship, girls seem to get a kick out of a scandalous affairs with me. I haven't been in love with anyone for as long as I can remember. Well, maybe not until recently…"

Caroline gave a small gasp of recognition as she realised what Klaus was saying.

"Kla…"

"I know you don't feel the same way at the moment, I know Tyler still holds your heart at the moment but love, I'm trying to be worthy of you and I hope one day you'll see that I'll put your needs above all." Caroline nodded, holding back tears. She couldn't go to prom with red eyes. What Klaus had said was beautiful and though it was hard to admit, she knew deep down, she had feelings for him. She just didn't understand the complexity of them at the moment. With Tyler, her relationship was as easy as any supernatural relationship could ever be, but he wasn't here. '_Because of Klaus_' she thought. But really, Tyler was cowardly, if he cared for her as deeply as she was beginning to realise Klaus was, she thought he could have fought harder for her.

Caroline finished applying her make up at the ornate dressing table, in Klaus' vast walk in wardrobe. Klaus had retreated upstairs for a glass of brandy, allowing her to change in peace. The dress was an exact fit, better even than her stolen dress which was no match for this beauty. Everything was perfect besides Tyler's absence which somehow was softened by Klaus' presence. Not that she could turn up with the original hybrid to her prom. Just a bit creepy. He was older than Damon who shouldn't really be going either but someone had to stop Elena going on a killing spree. She added a last spritz of hairspray to her plaited side updo and smiled in the mirror at the finished result.

Something caught her eye on the corner of the table. A music box, exquisitely decorated and obviously a couple of hundred years old. She lifted the lid curiously, and the delicate notes of a classical number Caroline did not know the name of flooded the room.

"Would you like to dance?" A quiet voice asked, startling Caroline. She quickly recovered composure

"Is that our thing then? Dancing and champagne?" Caroline mocked but inside she was thrilled for yet another opportunity to dance with him. Tyler was never a dancer, just awkward upper body movement to club music. Even Stefan danced, though he didn't do it often. But Klaus was a gentleman and certainly a very accomplished dancer.

"Yes Mr Mikaelson, I would very much like to dance" Caroline curtsied, keeping eye contact. Klaus offered his hand and she noticed he had changed into a dark grey shirt with no tie and black trousers.

They danced around the room, both trying to stop themselves from gazing into the others eyes and failing. All was quiet besides the music. When the music box stopped, Caroline let go of Klaus and stepped back.

"Thank you, I know I should hate you for Tyler not being here but you made it better" Caroline admitted.

"I'm about to make it a whole lot better, I've heard rumours that Tyler is making his way back here for your special night". Caroline looked astounded for two reasons, first Tyler was coming back and second, Klaus hadn't kept it from her. He knew how much she wanted this, no matter the personal sacrifice for himself. "Now, you better get to your prom, you can't be late. I'd rig the voting if I thought you needed help to win prom queen but if everyone else sees you a fraction of the way I see you, it should be a breeze". Despite the intensity of his words, Caroline giggled.

"I don't think so, especially if Elena or your sister has anything to do with it!"

"Ah, but Rebekah has been attempting to be a human all day so she can't use her vampire skills to get what she wasn't".

"Goodbye Klaus…and thank you, again".

"You're very welcome sweetheart".


	3. Chapter 3

4x23 Graduation

**Hi Guys here's my next chapter, just a quick note if you have Tumblr and you are a Klaroliner (I presume you do cos you're reading this) then if I'm not already following you I will 100% follow back. My blog is xsopheeesotpklarolinex**

"How'd you get here so fast?" Caroline enquired, trying not to make it obvious how much she was admiring Klaus in a suit. Although she had to say, after seeing him without a top on, this ensemble only made it to second best.

"I was already on my way" he smiled, he too also admiring the view. He couldn't miss his sweetheart's graduation no matter how badly he needed to take back New Orleans. Meanwhile Caroline raised her eyebrows, feigning surprise as she knew he wouldn't be able to resist her invitation. It was kind of luck in a twisted way that she could expect Klaus to turn up without the others being suspicious that she'd invited him. Of course she hadn't planned on being attacked by the witches but it was a nice little cover for Klaus. He was taking the announcement out of his inner pocket, perfectly preserved, not one crease.

"I received your graduation announcement. It was…very subtle…" Caroline closed her eyes momentarily and smiled.

"…I assume you were expecting cash?" To be fair, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. She was sure Klaus had enough money to buy her a mansion near campus and let her live like a queen but she didn't want large expensive gifts from Klaus. She considered the dresses loans (loans she hadn't yet returned) and the drawings were meaningful.

"That, or a mini fridge" Caroline joked, trying to picture Klaus in an electrical store. But nothing prepared Caroline for what Klaus would soon give her.

"Well, I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans… but I knew what your answer would be. So, I opted for something I knew you would accept". It must be another drawing Caroline thought.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls". Caroline didn't know what to say, she was speechless. He'd put her happiness first, again. He probably knew that he'd lost his chance now but that didn't matter as much.

"What?" Caroline managed.

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes". Somehow it didn't sound the least bit cocky, he was absolutely genuine and Caroline honestly believed every word he said. After all he was 100s of years old. She was still so young and although her maturity had come on an awful lot since being changed she knew she needed college to grow up more, but Klaus could visit. But obviously that would anger Tyler, yet she knew deep down Tyler would be angry anyway and probably not even stay with her. He would never be mature enough to do that. Klaus leaned forward to place the sweetest of kisses on her cheek.

"Congratulations, Caroline". He'd done it. He'd gotten over revenge for her. Although he did not say it, he knew Tyler would not stick beside her and would come after him. Klaus would fix her broken heart.

"Let's get out of here, before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight". Caroline looped her arm through Klaus' and they made their way across the field.

They walked in amiable silence for a while until Klaus broke the silence.

"You know, I could get you that mini fridge you were after". Caroline laughed lightly.

"Well mom wouldn't get me one since she thinks it'll just encourage a lot of drunk parties and being the sheriff, it's against her nature to encourage it further".

"You know sweetheart, you are very lucky to have the relationship you do with your mum. I was a mistake in my mother's eyes and a bastard in my father's and half of my siblings detest me".

"Well, you did have most of them daggered a lot of the time". Caroline rolled her eyes, smiling.

"We both know I have many faults love, but yet you are still here despite it all". At those words, Caroline dropped her arm and grabbed Klaus' hand. She couldn't help it, he sounded so alone that she felt she needed to comfort him.

Klaus stopped walking and looked at Caroline. He was trying to read her expression. He could see pity, sadness but also admiration of some sort. He hadn't been sure earlier if she was happy about Tyler or his promise of being her last love. But perhaps it was both, maybe it could happen.

"Tell me about New Orleans".

"What do you want to know"? He couldn't tell her about Hayley just yet, there would be a time and a place; he'd have to keep it from Tyler when he would most certainly pay him a visit.

"Everything, the art, the people, what you're up to, I could consider doing a transfer year from college there if it's worth it".

"Well, it's like else in this world, so much culture, I myself am staying in the French Quarter which is just beautiful. There are parties, festivals, dancing, not our usual style I'll grant you but exotic. The woman are gorgeous, but not one is near your beauty sweetheart". He watched Caroline's eyes light up at the idea of travelling outside of Mystic Falls.

"I initially went there to chase a lead about some witches who were plotting against me, and whilst there discovered a close friend of mine, who I believe dead was there, Marcellus". She wouldn't want to know of his plots to overthrow his adoptive son.

"And art, I find inspiration everywhere. I can repaint scenes I had done there long ago with poor materials with the beautiful colours that exist today".

Caroline was so caught up in a reverie that she didn't realise she was about to tell him what she did.

"While you were gone, Silas came to me in your form and asked me to come to New Orleans, I was scared but I realise now that this happened because my heart was trying to tell me something my head didn't want to know yet. I will in a few years come to you in New Orleans, I think now is too soon, but I believe you can make good on your promise". Klaus pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"Thank you, but now isn't it time to put Damon out of his misery"?

**Sorry, this is mostly just added thoughts to the scene but I've had a hectic few days and I smashed my phone screen and need to get it repaired :(**


End file.
